


控制欲

by lewyyyyyyyyy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Club Personification, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/lewyyyyyyyyy
Summary: *俱乐部拟人，仁豆腐，片段式灭文。泥饼黑化预警，异常雷，时间在去年夏天，无妻无子。我只是为了angry sex。泥饼设定，切开黑巴伐利亚憨厚老农，占有欲强大。外表看起来三十岁左右，内壳还是那个沧桑百年豪门。真的是欺负豆腐。全文都被泥饼吓得瑟瑟发抖，从头哭到尾。
Relationships: FC Bayern München/Robert Lewandowski
Kudos: 9





	控制欲

莱万要去皇马的消息传了几个月，世界杯似乎都没能让这件事彻底成为泡影。而这几个月里，拜仁几乎都没有出现在训练基地，只是偶尔会在二楼的玻璃窗子里见到一个模糊的高大身影。

直到八月中旬的某一天训练结束后，刚刚上任的科瓦奇叫住了正在加练的莱万。即使他初来乍到，也似乎对主力中锋和俱乐部先生的关系有所耳闻。他指了指站在场边的拜仁：“拜仁先生让你过去。”

莱万顺着科瓦奇指示的方向望过去，巴伐利亚男人常以热情的笑容示人，几乎很少在众人面前显露自己的真实情绪。而现在拜仁面无表情地站在边线外，直勾勾地盯着他看，有点森然的意味，让他不禁打了个寒战。

但他还是不想过去，他低头用鞋底碾过草皮，闷闷地想，他们两个的关系早就出了问题。不信任、控制欲、距离感以及互相指责，已经成为近一年来他们两个的常态。三个月前他们最后一次见面的时候，深夜，拜仁一个人在窗边坐了很久，莱万知道他的男朋友太焦虑了，可这同样令他感到不安。只是半年而已，一切的不满和失意都被聚焦到他身上，他开始无所适从。

两个人对视良久，他抱着球，有点警惕地站在原地，拜仁的嘴唇麻木地抽动了一下，露出了一个古怪的笑容，他用口型说：过来。

开回二人的住所后，天色已经完全黑了。莱万坐在沙发上，没有说话。拜仁伸出手覆在莱万的后颈，感受到来自手掌中显而易见的僵硬和颤抖：“你在怕我。”

“我们是不是应该谈一谈，”莱万说，他抬眼看向拜仁，冷淡地挑起眉毛，忽然有一种不知从何而来的勇气，他觉得无论是试探还是挑衅，他要搞明白拜仁对他到底是什么态度，“没准过几天我就离开这里了，你知道的，有很多俱乐部都想要我。”

“‘很多俱乐部想要你’？”

“比如皇家马德里，或者其他球队。”

拜仁的手指摩挲着他的脖颈，像是养猫人漫不经心地逗弄着一只蓝眼睛猫咪。莱万突然有些后悔说出那句话了。就在他准备再说一些什么缓解气氛的时候，拜仁忽然问：“你知道今天上午坐在你现在坐的这个位置上的人是谁吗？”

他温柔地揉了揉莱万的发尾，接着说：“是上个星期刚和你见过面的皇家马德里。”

莱万一瞬间僵住了，拜仁轻轻地亲了亲他的脸颊，似乎让他放轻松：“傻孩子，你觉得他会为了你，舍弃我们的关系？我们已经谈好了，他回去解决他自己的烂事，不再来谈你的事情了。”

莱万感觉浑身发凉。他们又沉默良久。拜仁原本扶在莱万脖颈处的手渐渐下移，他圈住莱万的腰，把人搂在自己怀里。德国男人相当高大，若站在一起比较，他整个人要比莱万大上一号。他低下头去吻波兰男人，却被对方不动声色地推拒。巴伐利亚人仍然是满面笑意的，他出乎意料地没有愠怒。但莱万知道，这不过是暴风雨前的片刻宁静，等待他的只会是一场惊涛骇浪。

拜仁的手再一次抵住了他的下颚，他感受着德国男人的气息越来越近，他的身体开始不住地发软颤抖，这也许源于一种生物本能的恐惧，也有可能是无趣的身体记忆，总之，他像是只被雄狮用爪子扣住的幼年鹿崽，再也无力逃跑了。他只能敞开他的身体，让他的主宰满意。

一切都已经失控了，一个吻就足够把他整个吃掉。他的眼睛早就被不知是谁的领带蒙住了，视觉被切断造就了体感的高度敏感，他感觉像是被一把火烧着了、点燃了。拜仁撕咬着他的耳尖、喉结锁骨以及乳头，他们的呼吸交缠着，却也相斥着，拜仁的目的似乎不是要做爱，而是把眼前妄图逃走的波兰男人从头到脚拆吞入腹。莱万的两条腿被架在德国人的肩膀上，润滑不足的后穴哆嗦地感受着即将顶入的粗大性器，拜仁进入他的一瞬间，他觉得整个人仿佛被劈成两半一样。他颤抖着，哭叫着想要躲开，却又仿佛被电击一般不住地痉挛着。他几乎能完整地感受到，那根粗大性器的形状热度及跳动的青筋。

拜仁没急着挺入律动，老牌豪门伸出手拍了拍莱万的脸颊，满意地听着身下人的呜咽，颇有些温柔意味地问道：“可怜的孩子，知道错了吗？”

莱万咬紧了嘴唇，他吸了吸气，决计不再发出任何声音。在黑暗中，他听见了面前男人的一声冷笑，下一秒，深埋在体内的硬物开始无规律地挺动起来。拜仁太了解他的身体了，每一寸骨骼，每一块肌肉，所有能让他失声尖叫的地方。性器挺动着，摩擦着他的肠壁，硕大的冠状物毫不留情地划过他的前列腺。未润滑充分的疼痛和强烈的性快感交织在一起，他都快被弄的哭出声来了，拜仁很少这么粗暴地对待他，他们从前的性事都是温柔而爱惜的，拜仁总会笑着亲亲他，然后温柔地进入他。他知道这个欧洲前三的俱乐部是真的生气了。视觉被蒙蔽让他感到不安，他浑身都是火热的，像是发烧了。

他被拜仁按在沙发上操干着，整个人都狼狈不堪，满身吻痕，腰上被掐的青紫，他被做的乱七八糟，性器抖着射了出来，乳白的液体溅在小腹上，他哭的眼前的领带都湿了。不应期的身体接受不了激烈的抽插，更何况拜仁一直在粗暴地玩弄着他的乳头，直到拜仁进入了一个前所未有的深度，他才用抖着的哭腔说：“慢一点……太深了！”

拜仁突然停下了动作。他俯下身，再一次问道：“知道错了吗？”

莱万还是没有说话。拜仁眯起眼睛，他轻轻抚摸着搭在自己肩膀上的两条长腿，侧头舔了一口莱万的膝盖。然后他感觉身下的人重重地抖了一下。拜仁笑了一下，他想出了一个更加过分的惩罚。

紧接着，莱万感觉拜仁把他整个人托起来了。他惊呼了一声，双腿下意识地缠上对方的腰，手也攀上了德国男人的脖颈，那根性器也挺进了一个更深更紧的地方，被层层软肉包裹着。拜仁舔弄着他的侧颈，抱着他走向阳台。被隔绝了视觉的莱万被行走中动作的起伏颠的头脑发昏，他把头靠在拜仁的肩膀上，小声地呻吟着。拜仁突然温柔的动作令他开始幻想，是不是这一晚的噩梦就要结束了，直到——他感觉他的腰被抵在了什么雕花的栏杆上，而上半身则完全悬空，除了面前的巴伐利亚人，再也没有了任何依靠。

他的脑子一片空白。

“这是哪儿？”他问。

他听见拜仁笑了一声，在他耳边温柔到残酷地说：“阳台呀。你待会可要叫的小点声，楼底下还有很多人呢。”

他感觉整个人都懵了，头皮都在发麻，他摇着头：“我知道错了！能不能离开这里……”

这次轮到拜仁不说话了。他惊恐地感受到体内的凶器再一次大幅度地挺动起来，紧张、害怕、黑暗，让他的身体更敏感了，那种过激的快感贯穿了他，他终于忍不住低低吟哦起来，但又被吓得压抑着喘息，他能做的只有搂紧身前的人，在拜仁的耳边哭起来。拜仁抱紧他，无中生有地在他耳边轻轻说：“楼下那个男孩好像看见你了。”

拜仁满意的看着身前的可怜男人瞬间僵硬，又在他耳边继续说：“这个孩子好像还是你的球迷呢，他背后印着九号。不能让孩子看见他的偶像被人压在栏杆上，操到什么都射不出来，只能胡乱的哭叫，对不对啊。”

他知道一些莫须有的描述就可以骗得他的中锋开始想象。莱万感觉楼下很多束视线落在了自己的脊背上，也许还有记者，或是其他球员。所有人都看着他——看着他的主宰，正一遍又一遍狠狠地进入他，不留情面地碾过他的前列腺，他几乎整个人都挂在对方身上，一次又一次地被操透。一次又一次地射精，直到什么都射不出来，萎靡地耷在那里。

“拜仁……拜仁……”他一遍又一遍地呼唤着俱乐部的名字，全身剧烈地颤抖着，他抱紧了拜仁的脖子，仰头去亲对方的下巴，几乎是手脚并用的讨好着，“我错了，我错了……求你！离开这里……”

“错哪儿了？”

“我不该……我不该闹着转会……”

“那你知道现在应该说什么吗？”

“呜！”他被男人用力的戳刺又逼出一声呻吟，“我爱你……”

他听见拜仁笑了一声，然后解开了他眼前的领带。英俊的巴伐利亚男人笑着回望他，亲了亲他湿润的蓝眼睛：“我也爱你，莱维。”

他不再多说什么。而是更加猛烈地操干起快哭晕了的波兰男人，不再听任何求饶和祈求，把莱万的胡乱呻吟都吞进肚子里，在男人的最深处射精。他用鼻尖的去碰了碰顶级中锋的脸颊，才发现对方已经被他干晕了。

每年的欧冠小组赛抽签结束后，豪门们都会聚在一起聊两句。巴萨又开始思念他跑去大巴黎的小野猫前男友。皇马今年难得没说什么话，他的男朋友终于忍受不了他的渣男行为，和人跑了。不像百年豪门之前的数任男友，忠心耿耿地留在伯纳乌。曼联和曼城确定关系后天天打架，已经濒临分手。

大家看向拜仁。

巴伐利亚男人露出一个几近无耻的笑容：“我和我男朋友很幸福。”


End file.
